


Only a Dance

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:  "Why me? Why bother?"





	Only a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Why me? Why bother?”

“If you’re going to engage in that nonsense, then I rescind the offer,” Hermione said smartly, wriggling the fingers of her outstretched hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’d remind you that these events are steeped in tradition, and that the men are supposed to offer their hands, but I’m fairly certain you’d slap me.”

“Please,” Hermione scoffed. “I spend a lot of time around rowdy Gryffindor men. I’d punch you, not slap you.”

A bark of laughter escaped Draco before he could stop it. “I have no doubt you would.”

Hermione’s lips twisted into a smirk, she already knew she’d won. That should infuriate him into refusing out of spite, but he was unbearably curious to see if she’d try to lead him, and whether he would even be able to take the lead back if she did. She gave her hand a significant look. “Well then? It’s only a dance.”

“Is it now?” he said softly, before placing his hand in hers, and allowing her to tug him towards the dancefloor. 


End file.
